A recent NHLBI report (http://www.nhlbi.nih.gov/funding/training/train-rev.pdf) stated "Fewer training programs ...are available for statistics and biostatistics programs than ten years ago...incentives to scientists with mathematical or informatics training might attract much needed talent to the domain of heart, lung, blood, and sleep disorders....Areas of short-term need (10-20 years) should be recognized, including ...informatics/biostatistics...and clinical trialists.... [there is an] immediate need for such well-defined competencies as bioinformatics, use of DMA array technology... In the mathematically based areas of bioinformatics, biostatistics, and computer science, the shortage of qualified teachers and students going on to the life sciences is becoming acute. This situation is quickly approaching a critical point;unless qualified faculty are replaced there will be increasingly fewer individuals with the necessary expertise to train the next generation of statisticians and computer scientists." The University of Alabama at Birmingham (UAB)'s Biostatistics Dept is well poised to help meet the need identified. Our dept has undergone a renaissance in the past 5 years and developed significant strength in two areas: Statistical Genetics and Clinical Trials Design &Analysis. We have a large, well-funded, highly active department that is evenly split between methodological and applied research. Both our university and department have evidenced strong commitments to training the next generation of biostatisticians through allocation of substantial effort and financial resources to building a vital educational program. A structured training program offers pre-doctoral fellowships to prepare scientists for careers in biostatistics specifically aimed at heart, lung and blood (HLB) research. The program aims to develop independent investigative skills in the development, evaluation, and application of advanced statistical methods. Applied experience is provided via co-mentorship by UAB's well established NHLBI-funded investigators. (END OF ABSTRACT)